disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Farthing Wood (1995 film) (UK VHS 1999)
''The Farthing Wood ''is a UK VHS Released In 1999 and Was Distributed By Disney Videos and BBC Video. Notes: * '''Voice: '''Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Mole/Mr. Shrew/Butter The Albino Badger,Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Surfer Rabbit,Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/Goodie White Cat,Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Mr. Pheasant/Hopper the Hare,Pamela Keevilkral as Mrs. Squirrel/Mrs. Hedgehog/Ruby The Bird,Ron Moody as Badger (Replacing Junius Matthews Which He Passed Away in 1978)/Toad (Replacing Sterling Holloway)/Whistler/Mr. Hedgehog/Mr. Vole/Mr. Mouse/The Great White Stag,Kevin Spacey as The Warden/Cat,Lara Jill Miller as Lucy (Replaced)/Mrs. Mouse (Replaced),Joey Lawrence as Bobby (Replaced),Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Mama Badger (Confirmed, Replaced),Joe Ranft as Kindly Badger (Reprised),Jim Cummings as Goodie Anthropomorphic Ants (Most Colors Blue and Purple)/Tiblets The Squirrel (Mr. Squirrel, Replaced)/Gumball the Rabbit,Dave Foley as Mr. Griggs (Tom Griggs) (Replaced),Lucille Bliss as Mrs. Griggs (Replaced) and Peggy Mahon as Little Owl/White Bird/Cardinal,Teresa Gallagher as Cookie (Adult),Ken Sansom as Gutter the European Badger,Tom Kenny as The Fish/Frogs,Billy Joel, Kath Soucie and Debi Derryberry as The Newts and Paul Winchell as Narrator/Rooks * Release Date: 23rd August 1999 * Distributed by: Disney Videos and BBC Video Opening Previews (UK) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Coming Soon # Tarzan (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Lion King Broadway Musical # Now Available # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Only on Video, Available Now) # Mulan (Long Version) (Coming Soon on Video) # A Bug’s Life (Available Now on Video) # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # Sesame Street (Long) (Available Now on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Long) (Available Now on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (Only on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) # Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins (Available Now on Video) # Also Available From BBC Young Collection Slide From The Animals of Farthing Wood audio cassette. # Oliver and Company Trailer (Short) # BBC Video slide 4 - AoFW # Stay Tuned (Purple Screen) # Disney Videos Logo # BBC Video Logo (1997) # Walt Disney Pictures Logo # BBC Films Logo # Start of The Farthing Wood (1995) Closing Previews (UK) # End of The Farthing Wood (1995) # Walt Disney Pictures (Silent) # BBC Films Logo # BBC Video Logo (Closing) # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1998 with clips of "Happy Pooh Day", "Working Together", "Clever Little Piglet" and "Tigger-ific Tales!". # BBC Video slide 2 - AoFW # The Sesame Street Collection from 1998 with clips of "Sing-Along", "Get Up and Dance", "Sleepy Time Songs and Stories", "Big Bird's Story Time", "Learning to Share" and "Telling the Truth". (Which one is missing from your collection?) (Short Version) # Walt Disney Classics Trailer (1995) # The Little Mermaid: Story Studio # Walt Disney Classics Trailer (Short Version) # BBC Video Slide 5 - AoFW # EuroDisney Resort Paris sneak peek on Sunday 12th April 1992 # The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (Available Now On Video) # WALL-E (1985 film) (Available Now On Video) # The Farthing Wood (1979 film) (Available Now On Video) # The Wiggles Videos with clips of "Wiggle Time" and Yummy Yummy". Gallery The Farthing Wood (1995 film) (UK VHS 1999) Cassette.jpeg|Cassette The Farthing Wood (1995 film) (UK VHS 1999) Spine.jpeg|Spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:Disney VHS Tapes